


" mayor?! , But I don't know anything about this town!!"

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Abandonment, Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Altered Mental States, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Everyone Is Gay, Experimentation, Eye Color, Freckles, Heterochromia, Illegal Activities, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insomnia, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Isolation, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Past Abuse, Summer Vacation, Talking Animals, Trains, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Nastume Nekomaru over sleep on his train to a summer camp only to became a mayor of a town full of humanoid animals, and that racoon didn't tell him how to get home because the train is down. can things get any worse!?! ... WHAT YOU MEAN THERE AN ILLNESS?!
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

A lone Blonde male sleep on the train.

his bag in his lap.

A figure walk up to him " my oh my someone going there? I wonder how long you'll last , the last one left after a month ... would you do better then the old man ." The voice said before leaving. 

**3 hours later**

" Sir...umm sir?" A quiet sounding voice called. out the blonde stir slightly before he fall back asleep " SIR WAKE UP THIS SECOND RIGHT NOW!"a loud booming voice said which caused the blonde to open his blue eye and see a...human size rabbit in a white uniform.' I must be dreaming....' the blonde thought as he yawned and fell asleep much to the rabbit annyoced" this... little.." the rabbit grumble.

**ten seconds later**

the blonde was thrown out of the train by a large wolf " thank you ,bro" the black and white rabbit said with a smile. the wolf nods as he dust his hands(paws?) . " Ugh...you could have dump water on me..." The blonde muttered as he rubbed his head . A wing fletter in front of him " sorry about that. we had to get you off the train and well..." Nastume look at the owner of said wing " ...t-talking, y-your talking?!" Nastume said in panic .

" of course he can talk!" The rabbit said . " we can talk just as well as anyone else!" He continued with a glare, till he noticed the blonde make look ...rather freak out and ,he was human " o-oh dear umm...are you alright sir?" The rabbit went to reinsure the new comer, only to have him faint .

**2 and a half hours later**

"... Ugh... what a wried dream...." Nastume muttered as he seat up in a bed. he heard the sound of footsteps and he looked over and see...the black and white rabbit form his dream .

" Ah you awake!" The rabbit said with a smile as he carry a tea tray to a table and pour him a cup " I wish to apologise for scaring you , we... Don't get human visitors alot you see." The rabbit said as he rubbed his neck " I can see why..." Nastume said while a sip as the rabbit cringe .

" yes well we had to get you off the train. the train instructor try to wake you but..." The rabbit explained .

" Am a havey sleeper when I do sleep ." Nastume said as he munch on a cookie. the rabbit twich " but our behavior isn't the reason for lack of visitors." The rabbit said " it close off form everyone you see and our last mayor ....left us.." the rabbit said " ...wait mayor?" Nastume asked. the rabbit nods " yes mayor ! Actually my grandfather was the one who found this place and brought it to glory." The rabbit said as his chest swell with pride " then...why aren't you running it? Nastume asked .

" A-ah w-well u-umm " the rabbit stutter out " ....if your grandpa found it then shouldn't you be the one in charge and not some rando? Nastume said.

" .... it's... Hard to explain..." The rabbit said with a saddened tone.' shoot...I probably bring up some painful memories or something...wait...' nastume thought till he noticed something " why are you telling me about this mayor problem?" Nastume asked.

" Ah well you see I was wondering... would you like to be mayor... Fix up our town Maybe?" 

"....huh...." Nastume blink. " YOU WANT ME TO BE MAYOR?!?" 

TBC


	2. Your last mayor was a jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nastume learn a bit of the Last mayor and how he treated his assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring this chp has mentioned of past abuse and neglect of self

' first day and am already want to pull my hair out.' nastume thought as he put his head in his hands as his assistant which he learned his name is ishimaru kiyotaka.

As the rabbit was working up a storms heck the paper pile was taller then his own ' I feel like am just the face while this guy is doing all the work.' nastume thought then he noticed the bags under the rabbit eyes.

" Hey....taka....did you...sleep at all last night?" He asked, the rabbit yawned " the last mayor likes it when I work hard, it makes him happy." He said as he rubbed his red eyes.

"....so...you do all the work while the mayor does... what exactly?" Nastume asked blinking" watches me to make sure I don't messed up... He'll... pull on my ears or hit me of I do..." Ishimaru said .

" He hurts you?, That doesn't sound like something a mayor do..." Nastume said ishimaru ear twiches " w-well it .. doesn't but... what can I do? Am just an assistant....I should know my place..that what the last mayor told me..." Taka ears flattened to the side of his head.

" ...well that guy isn't mayor anymore right?" Nastume asked this cause ishimaru ear to perk up" w-well no he left us so he retired...but I don't think he knew that.." taka said before he gasped as he was lift on to the blonde shoulder" w-what are you doing?!" The rabbit said as he looked over his shoulder as Nastume carry him out the house .

" Where you live? You need sleep." Nastume said as he carry the rabbit " mondo his my bro..., His the wolf that throw you off the train when you show up..." Ishimaru muttered the last part.

TBC


	3. The rabbit and the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange is happening in the village

" a attack?" Nastume asked looking at his assistant who has his arm wrapped" yes ....I don't know why they did it though ...am I... doing a bad job?" Ishimaru asked looking at the blonde .

" No...your doing a great job... whoever did this is a jerk.." nastume said as he looked at the paperwork work .

**a few hours later**

taka was rubbing his arm it felt like he was burning "...taka?" Nastume look over " am fine just... running a little..." Taka eyes rolled back into his head as he fainted

" TAKA!" nastume shouted as his vision blurred

**half an hour later**

" overworked my guess, he always overwork himself the bite probably wasn't clean properly ." The doctor said as he put a cloth on his forehead " he just needs some rest." He said looking at the mayor " he was here several times when our last mayor was running this place." The doctor said "...due to.. broken bones , cuts...the likes." The doctor flitch .

".....so pulling his ears wasn't all he did huh?" Nastume said with grint teeth " am afraid so..uhh mayor .." the doctor said .

" Am going to get stuff done , let me know when taka is up." Nastume said as he walked out the clinic .

**that night**

taka was panting as he sweats he arch his back as he groaned his arm was hurting like crazy,taka opened his eyes the dark clinic feels brighter it was almost hurting his head it hurts..it hurts...It HuRtS it **HURTS**.

TBC


	4. You alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka came to work nastume is worry

Ishimaru walk to the house where the new mayor the bags under his eyes show he didn't get much sleep and people are giving him looks not that he care he learned to ignore them.

" Taka?" Nastume look at the rabbit in worry " yes?" He said as he took a seat and start working " ...are you... alright?" Nastume asked ' something wrong with him he looked tried...' he thought .

" Am fine let just finished today work alright?" Taka said with a tried smile 

**half an hour later**

nastume look at the clock ' he's been in there for a while now...' he thinks as he went to check on taka .

" Taka?..." Nastume knocked on the bathroom door silents....' something wrong...' he thought as he went to open the door but it was locked.

" TAKA?!" Nastume shouted as he banged on the door he put a ear to the door he heard a low groaned .

Panicking nastume break the door down and see taka on the floor panting and gasping " m-my...fur.." he whimpered out as he pulled a clump of his fur " why is my fur falling out?!, And ah why does everything hurt so much!?" He sobbed as he wrapped his arms around himself .

" Hang on I'll call for help just... stay there and wait!" Nastume went to the phone and dail for the docter " _hello?"_ A voice answer" hey , uhh it me listen taka isn't-" nastume cut off by taka screams of pain " JUST GET HERE QUICK!"nastume shouted before he hang up and ran to the bathroom .

**3 hours later**

" I give him painkillers so his going to be out for awhile...I never seen anything like this.." the doctor commented as they looked at the panting rabbit .

" You think that bite had something to do with it?" Nastume asked " am not sure...this never had...wait! The old mayor said more people will visit if we opened the bounders....but for some reason he didn't like how the visitors were looking at us?" The doctor said .

" Looking at you?" Nastume asked rising an eyebrow " something about us...not being human enough." 

TBC


	5. Human..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There blood in the water now

" how is he?" Nastume asked the doctor " he woke up he scream and now he refusing to come out of his covers." The doctor said.

Nastume look over to the bed where taka was hiding under" Can we have a moment?" Nastume asked as he leans against the wall the doctor nods and leaves.

" Taka?" Nastume called out to the rabbit"... A-are we...alone?" Taka muttered under the blanket " yes we alone." Nastume said taka peek out before he uncovered himself"...whoa.." nastume muttered softly most of of his fur expect for the fur on his head was gone " ...say it...you think it disgusting.... isn't?" He asked.

" What, no?!....maybe a little gross but your still you." Nastume said as he lightly patted his check taka hissed softly" careful..tender..." Nastume pulled his hand away " sorry" the blonde said as he put his hand on his hand

" What happening to me..?" Taka asked " am not sure...but hey as long your alright am fine..." Nastume said "... don't lie...your just as scared as I am..." Taka said .

"....maybe..." Nastume said his mismatched eyes looking around the room

" You think this has something due to the bite?" Taka asked " that what me and the doc think...but am not sure.." Nastume said 

".....the mayor..." Taka muttered as he rub his arm 

TBC


End file.
